


[3D5V]教书育人

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 约稿放出学畜A3dx教师O5v
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	[3D5V]教书育人

下课铃打，但丁最先从座位上窜起来。讲台上维吉尔低头整理教案然后走出去。不等他出教室门，就有一个红色衣服的家伙连跳好几级台阶，从阶梯上下来尾巴似地跟在他后面。  
“先生。”但丁说。  
维吉尔不理他，只是往前走。几个研究生上来跟他聊了聊项目的事情。交代一番以后，维吉尔拐过走廊。  
“先生。”但丁又说。  
维吉尔仍然没有回头，电梯亮，他抢先一步进去。在门合上一瞬间但丁硬生生挤进来，按了去一楼的键。电梯下行，但丁抬头看着监控和灯。维吉尔仍旧不理他。  
叮的一声。维吉尔出来，走了几步路从后门到停车场。车子很好找，整个历史院只有维吉尔一辆车是耀眼的亮蓝色。现在天黑了，那车也很明显。  
维吉尔走过去，在车门口稍微停住。这下终于不得不考虑到背后的尾巴。  
而但丁，善解人意地帮他打开门，做了个请的手势。  
“维吉尔。”他说。

车子缓缓开出学校，在路上前进。方向是但丁租住的学生公寓。不算远，开车也就十分钟。趁着这点时间，但丁开口：“我听说了一个消息。”  
维吉尔没理他。  
“阿克汉姆，那老家伙。早上我修神秘学的时候他说，你不干了。”  
但丁从后面扒拉维吉尔的驾驶座：“真的？”  
“我的工作安排和你无关。”维吉尔回答。  
“你又要辞职，”但丁把重音咬在又上，“为什么？”  
维吉尔索性打开了收音机。传来但丁最喜欢的死亡金属，但他伸手关掉了电台。他探过身子，从侧面看着维吉尔：“你已经辞职过一次，为什么还来？”  
“你不想见到我，你讨厌我，还是——”但丁拉长音调，“一旦你看到你的番在听你讲课就会忍不住？”  
狭小的车厢内开始充斥一种玫瑰的花香。带着不由分说的侵略性。维吉尔感觉到脖子后面隐隐作痛——两个月前被咬开形成的标记在鲜明地灼烧起来。  
“但丁。”他说着，车子在路上歪了一下，“我在开车。”  
“马上到了。”但丁说着，年轻的alpha仍然没有收敛信息素。直到另一种味道开始无声地跳动，百合花的香气被勾引出来。维吉尔费了半天劲没有让自己把车撞到但丁家楼下的电线杆。  
但丁有些意外，维吉尔比平时更加浮躁，轻易就被挑逗了。管不了这么多，他现在只想知道对方中途退场的理由。  
维吉尔面色有点难看，但丁打量了一眼他的下腹。拉着他：“请吧，教授。”

一进门维吉尔便被但丁丢到床上。Alpha抓住年长Omega的手臂，两种花香交织在一起。他把维吉尔翻过身，却被对方推拒着转了回来。  
“你这是干什么？”但丁很少见到维吉尔发情了还如此不配合的状况，他想到了自己之前的话：“你真的不想见到我？”  
“宁愿辞职，离开学校，也不要再见到我？”说着，玫瑰花香冷却下来，以一种失望的频率跳动。  
“我不知道怎么跟你开口。”维吉尔说：“我……”  
“维吉尔！”但丁突然说，花香再一次入侵维吉尔的感官：“不许走。”  
他抓住Omega的腰腹：“别忘了，是你当时先主动的！你做了这一切然后就不管我了吗？”  
但丁说着摸到维吉尔的双腿之间，一片黏湿：“我得帮你回想起来那天的事情。”

那天——  
那天没什么特别的。但丁这个月第六次在维吉尔课上迟到，而且弄丢了课本。  
“其他同学没有义务为你的疏忽提供帮助。”维吉尔说着，因为但丁正向隔壁桌的女孩拼课本，“如果你忘带了的话，就手抄一份吧。”  
说着他把自己的一册书丢给维吉尔：“这节课你就为自己备份书本，下课前没抄完翻倍。”  
这算是比较温和的惩罚。整个历史院上至教职工下至本科生都知道但丁和维吉尔教授非常不对付。一个热衷于迟到早退不交作业，一个就用抄书罚站跑圈来应对。但丁乐此不疲，在挑战维吉尔神经的边缘大鹏展翅。  
下课时分，其他学生纷纷走了。留下但丁一个人抄书。维吉尔收拾好教案走到他课桌前。但丁仍然低头写着什么，维吉尔眼睛向下扫，白纸上哪有什么课文，但丁在画比基尼裸女。  
“翻倍。”维吉尔说。  
“才不要。”但丁说着刷刷给裸女加上几笔，把裸女画成维吉尔的样子。举起纸来和维吉尔比对。他噗的一声笑出来。  
眼前突然一只手粗暴地把纸扯开。维吉尔伸手拉住但丁，靠近他。教授眉头紧锁，脸色阴沉。但丁举起双手做投降状：“这里有监控，如果你打学生是要被告的。”  
“我知道你对你幼稚的小把戏很自豪，”维吉尔咬牙切齿低声说道，“但是我记得你已经到了分化的年纪，那就意味着你是个成年人了。如果你再试图用这种方式挑战我的耐心，我就得用一点成年人的手段对付你。”  
“你要把我的摩托车胎扎了？”但丁随口问道，“还是把我兜里的套子扎了？”  
维吉尔没有被他的恶俗玩笑打动：“想必你也知道一些关于教师办公室的潜规则？”  
这下但丁愣住了，他当然听说过那种衣服一脱，期末全过的八卦。“这话你说出来可真——”  
他干巴巴地说着：“这是性骚扰吧。”明明刚才他自己也说了那样的话。  
维吉尔放开他，把他推回到椅子上。整了整自己的衣服：“但丁先生，你喜欢艺术的话，也可以留意一下教室的环境空间。”  
“把这里打扫干净，然后把书还给我。翻倍和课本一起交过来。”  
说着维吉尔转身离开。

办公室门响，维吉尔原本准备下班，收拾东西。却还是说了进来。  
见到门口的时候但丁，他有些意外。但丁手中拿着厚厚一叠纸张，维吉尔想起来了对他的惩罚。怪不得现在来了。  
但丁把罚抄交给维吉尔，维吉尔翻了几页，确实密密麻麻一个字都没有漏。手速不慢。“好了，下不为例，你走吧。”  
维吉尔说着抬头，却看见但丁直愣愣盯着自己。  
“你还有什么事儿，但丁先生？”  
“我的惩罚呢？什么时候开始？”但丁说，“刚刚你可是亲口说了的，潜规则。”  
维吉尔愣住，感觉额角抽痛。他就是一时气不过这男孩油嘴滑舌，所以跟着说回去而已。“你回去吧。”维吉尔说。  
“不行，我尊师重道，我犯错了您得惩罚我。”说着，但丁挡在维吉尔跟前。  
这小孩的脸皮还挺厚。维吉尔不满地说：“回去，我对你这样的小屁孩没有兴……”  
话说到一半，维吉尔停住了。空气中一股玫瑰花香，侵略着他的意识。他望向但丁，他的学生笑的一脸无辜，却不住释放信息素。  
维吉尔感觉到有什么隐形的东西渐渐碎裂，一种精神式的屏障正被但丁的气味打破。“你有没有闻到啊？”但丁说道，“维吉尔先生，我的信息素以外还有一种香甜的百合味儿。”  
“你是Omega，”但丁说，“中头彩了（jackpot）。”  
维吉尔向后退了一步，但丁说中了。谁让他现在闻起来就是一个Omega。原本打了抑制剂能把味道和症状全部盖住，混到人堆里谁也看不出谁。可这个年轻alpha太过强硬。  
“走开，出去。”维吉尔说着向后绕到桌边，“不要，”但丁跟上来，玫瑰屏障挡住维吉尔的去路：“你得潜我。”  
“愚蠢！”维吉尔推开但丁，急匆匆走向门口：“那你呆在这儿吧！”  
距离门锁只一步之遥，维吉尔突然被一股力量拉住。  
Alpha看着他，蓝眼睛的年轻狮子专注瞪视年长者。  
不等维吉尔反应，但丁将他拉回到桌边。维吉尔被按到桌上，但丁拉下他的裤子。一团梆硬卡在维吉尔腿间。  
意识到那是什么，维吉尔扭头出声：“放开我！但丁！”  
“才不要！”但丁又说道，蹭了蹭维吉尔的臀缝：“你明明都已经在流水啦。”  
信息素的味道呛得维吉尔腿软，他努力保持着理智。但丁把他的领带解开绑住他的手。剥出自己的阴茎。Alpha的性器勃起发硬，戳了戳维吉尔臀缝算是试探。  
“但丁……不行。”维吉尔声音带上点恐惧，他不安的绞一下双腿。他不想被自己的学生操，但隐隐又以omega的身体渴望着alpha。  
“我什么时候听过你的话啦，笨蛋维吉尔。”  
但丁笑着，一口气操进维吉尔的身体。维吉尔张开嘴，倒抽一口气。“等一下——”他拔高音调，“套子！”  
“没有那个。”但丁空出一只手掏自己的空衣兜，先前纯粹为了骗维吉尔说的话。  
“拿出去！”维吉尔咒骂，这个该死的小处男，他向后踢但丁。可更多玫瑰花香让他腰肢酥软。只能趴着让但丁按住自己。  
但丁也不太好过，第一次做爱赶上Omega，还是自己的老师。维吉尔里面好热好湿。他压抑不住自己，掐住老师厚实的腰就开始草。维吉尔没被他捅几下，屁股里湿透。但丁如果抽出来，就会带出成片的水，插进去又撞出肉体的声音。但丁掐住维吉尔屁股，导师的软肉在指缝间溢出。他没来由地想到对方在上课的时候穿那条紧身的长裤。他早该发现的，维吉尔转过去写板书的时候就是一种无声的勾引。想到这里但丁在那屁股上抽了一巴掌。  
“但丁！”维吉尔紧缩了一下，咬得但丁差点射出来：“滚出去！”  
说来说去就只会这几句话。但丁把维吉尔的脸扭过来要和他接吻，反而被维吉尔咬了一口。“怎么啦，”但丁问：“用这个方式惩罚我你有消气吗？以后我错了你都可以这样体罚我吗？”  
维吉尔身体挺动，把自己勃起的阴茎往桌子边缘蹭。但丁根本就不想让他舒服，故意握紧了。  
“别摸那里！”维吉尔扭动身体，“不要……”  
“不许射。”但丁蛮横地用手指堵住顶孔。但维吉尔马上低低哀鸣，恳求似的。但丁被他湿润的眼睛看得心头一软，突然射在他的身体里。  
维吉尔微微睁大眼睛，露出一种惊慌的表情。他瘫软着身体，阴茎射出一波精液。两种信息素交缠，但丁却突然觉得百合花的味道格外浓烈，甚至，热情？  
抑制剂不再有效，维吉尔的眼睛逐渐混沌。他因为被内射而发情了。  
这下不好，但丁急忙把自己拔出来。可已经来不及，维吉尔挣脱领带，力道大的吓人。一瞬间位置调转，但丁被丢到办公桌上。  
他躺下，看到自己的导师跨坐到他身上。维吉尔乱摸，一把攥住他疲软的阴茎。但丁吓得叫出声。  
“无用的小屁孩，”维吉尔含含糊糊说着，把但丁的阴茎放在手上挑拨，“快点给我硬起来。”  
但丁愣住，维吉尔技巧熟练，没几下就把他摸硬了。重新翘起来。但丁想要起身，却被维吉尔推回去。发情的Omega对做爱的执着超乎寻常。何况相方是但丁这么个alpha。“维吉尔——”但丁开口，却被一把抓住脸。  
“吵死了！”维吉尔把但丁按回桌上，主动沉下腰容纳但丁的阴茎。  
发情期的维吉尔像是高烧，里面更加灼热。但丁感觉自己几乎要融化，本能让他抓住维吉尔就往自己的屌上按。他导师几乎像个马达，在他身上波涛起伏，呻吟喘息。  
但丁不知道怎么办，只能依循最简单的动作。他只是不停地迎合维吉尔，做他的人肉抚慰棒。每一次进入他都想要射出来。维吉尔咬得他好紧。  
Alpha机械的动作太过单调，Omega想要找新的抚慰。维吉尔弯下身，红着眼圈张开嘴，舌头也伸出来，一副可怜兮兮的样子。但丁木木的，直到维吉尔和他接吻都没有领会。方才还要咬人的家伙，现在主动吮吸但丁的舌头，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“还要……”维吉尔喃喃道，气势全无。他用手玩着自己的乳头。他的胸部因为发情期的缘故胀满，两颗红肿的乳头似乎要喷出乳汁。  
“这边也要亲！快点！”维吉尔揪着自己的乳头递到但丁嘴边，但丁啥愣愣张开嘴，维吉尔把胸埋进去。但丁这才舔舐，吮吸。小婴儿一样吸着导师的胸部。维吉尔按住但丁的头发，抓过他的手帮自己手淫。  
“嗯……呼，不够，不够，不够！”维吉尔大声呵斥道，着急忙慌扇了但丁一耳光。这才让但丁清醒过来。  
他看到自己的导师坐在自己身上，身体肌肉随着动作耸动。整个人都染上情欲的薄红。乳头亮晶晶带着自己的水渍。  
Alpha被点燃，他拔出来，重新按住导师，从正面操进去。他操的又快又深。维吉尔四肢并用几乎缠住他，哭叫着难受。祈求他再深一点，再用力一点。  
“射进来，”维吉尔流着泪，抓住但丁的手放在自己小腹上，“想要……小孩。”  
但丁戳到一圈软肉，他顶进生殖腔，在里面射得满满。结堵住出口，精液一滴都没有浪费。他在维吉尔后颈的腺体狠狠咬下。维吉尔身体一抖，精液混着其他液体失禁，湿淋淋地弄了但丁一身。

第二天维吉尔提交了辞职信，理由是自己能力不够，带不了学生。自然，这种理由不足以让维吉尔教授功成身退。因此，他只能日日看着标记了自己的年轻人到课堂上来。唯一的变化是但丁倒是不捣乱了。只不过教授的脾气没有变好，日益严重。

“你还是要走？”  
但丁的话让维吉尔回神。维吉尔抽出但丁的手。但丁再一次被拒绝，瘪瘪嘴，生气地说道：“我错了嘛！如果哪里惹你生气了我的问题，但是你不要走！”  
一点不像是示弱，维吉尔不说话，但丁又上前抱住维吉尔：“你不能离开，你是我的番，而且我们还有婚姻关系！”  
是了，那天过后但丁就趁着维吉尔还不清醒一把把人扛去登记伴侣结婚了。反正AO成结了就不可消退，事后维吉尔把但丁裹起来送到体育社当沙袋也无济于事。  
“我是要停止工作，”维吉尔说，“不过只是一段时间。我还是会回到岗位的，以后。”  
“啊，你不走，所以，”但丁结结巴巴：“可你为什么要请一段时间的假？”  
“身体原因。”维吉尔语焉不详。  
“你不舒服？你……”但丁说着，愣住，他想到一个可能性。突然他明白了今天相处时维吉尔反常的举动。  
“维吉尔。”但丁说着，眼眶一热，捂住嘴。眼泪流到他的手上。他坐在维吉尔身边，又哭又笑，像条傻狗。  
“你知道那个词怎么说的，”维吉尔说，“Jackpot。”  
END


End file.
